My Lover is a Killer
by AliceVermillion
Summary: Well, it all started when I walked alone and he kidnapped me. He hesitated to kill me and unexpected things happen. He called me 'cute'. This starts my adventure with a serial killer as my lover... R27!
1. The Day I Saw Him

**Title: My Lover is a Killer**

**Rating: T – M (Mainly because of some scenes)**

**Pairing: R27 RebornXTsuna**

**Summary: Well, it all started when I walked alone and he kidnapped me. He hesitated to kill me and unexpected things happen. He called me 'cute'. This starts my adventure with a serial killer as my lover...**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn?**

* * *

**_Prologue: The Day I Saw Him_**

* * *

**_"Breaking news! A new killer is on the loose. The culprit is still unknown. The chance of capturing him is only at 0.01%. All the police officers knew from lucky witnesses is that it's a black devil with a little green monster. All the unfortunate body of the victims are found in an alleyway, brutally murdered. Warning: Don't-"_**

A sigh escaped the brunet's mouth as he turned off the television. There's a killer roaming around town finding his own toys and he doesn't care a thing. His reason? Simple. He's Sawada Tsunayoshi, 'Tsuna' for short. A 15 year old no good student who doesn't do anything right and even nicknamed as 'Dame-Tsuna'. He doesn't have any friends and nobody really talks to him. He's average only ranges from 17.5. He is really clumsy. He can only jump up until the 3rd level of the vaulting horse and can even trip on mere freaking air which is kind of impossible. With these characteristics, no one will try to kidnapped him, right? Well, that's what he thought.

One afternoon, he was walking down the street, alone after he bought the groceries for his mother. He's really confident that no one will follow him from behind, cover his mouth to prevent unnecessary shouts, and shoot him dead in a dark corner. Thinking this, he giggled softly. 'This only happens in the movies and I'm Dame' was his continuous repeating thoughts that kept him stable.

He continued to walk until he noticed something unusual on one corner. Just by looking at it, his intuition is ringing. Warning him to stay away from that something. He knew he should follow his intuition. Ever since he was 5, it always saves him from danger. But now, curiosity is overpowering him. Slowly, he walked to it. Once he got closer, that thing began to move in the deep part of that corner. He jumped back in surprised but chased it, nonetheless.

Once he got deeper, his head hurts like it was ripping itself apart and he was shivering uncontrollably. 'Nothing could happen, right?' He tried to assure himself but his body won't listen. And then something move. He immediately stiffened. What was that? 'It's just a cat. It's just a cat. It's just a cat.' He kept repeating this as if it was a chant to keep evil spirits away. 'Arrgh! Why did I even followed it? I should hav just trusted my intuition!' He was angry at himself for making the wrong decision. As he turned to go back, his eyes widened. 'Wasn't this a straight path?' In front of him stood a brick wall that he assumed is blocking the exit. 'How am I supposed to go home?'

No light is visible, no sound is heard. Tsuna just stood there like a dead man and a couple of minutes later, another movement is made. This time, making Tsuna shriek. "HIEEEEEEE!". He was hoping that someone would hear him and help him but no one came. He is alone. He was about to go bersek when he felt something wet on his legs. He made a surprised face. He didn't pee, did he? Fortunately, he didn't as he felt his dry pants. What could it be? Then he felt wet again and realization struck him. Someone or something is licking him.

He looked down to see what it was but with no light, he can only see a bright yellow pair of eyes. He sighed in relief, it was just a cat... Definitely not! He searched his pocket and when he found it, he flipped his phone open. It was his only source of light. He faced the phone on the mysterious creature to make it visible and it was unexpected. A green… chameleon?

He really did sigh in relief. That creature is harmless so it's safe. When he was about to touch it, he heard a voice. A low, smooth, sexy voice that makes shiver run down through his spine. "What do we have here?"

Tsuna frantically searched around. His intuition is flaring again. He swayed his phone around for light but just his luck, his battery emptied. He wants to run, he wants to hide, but being brave for once he asked. "W-who a-are y-you?"

The voice chuckled darkly and replied. "I'm someone you don't have to know since I'm the last person you will meet."

'The last person I will meet?" The brunet gave the voice a confused face. "Eh?"

The voice sighed. Well, it's not that it's audible. But he can't believe that this kid is slow. He began to speak again. "To put it simply. I'm your death."

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. 'Hmm.. death..' Then he slowly remembered the news. "K-killer! HIIIEEEEEEE" It was the last thing he shouted before darkness engulfed him.

As for the voice, he walked out from where he was. Orange-striped fedora, suit, metal gun, and curly sideburns. The unknown man then picked up his green chameleon and smirked at the unconscious brunet. "See that Leon? He fainted before I even do anything. How interesting…"

* * *

**_"Breaking news! There's a missing student named Sawada Tsunayoshi since last week. According to his mother, Sawada Nana, he was just supposed to pick up groceries from the grocery store. Police officers are currently investigating. It is assumed that the grocery bag found in an alley was Tsunayoshi's. And one thing for sure. The killer is involved…"_**

* * *

**A/N: Yo! Another KHR Fic and my first R27! Hahaha! I know many of you (Mostly readers of my stories, HDB, and CVC)are already pissed at me saying "You're making another story and you're not even updating!" **

**Here's my answer: Well, Sorry! I lost my motivation a while ago (It's only temporary though) so I had to make it on hiatus. I was about to update it when all my copies of the new chapter went poof! disappeared, gone, deleted, erased from existence. And it was really long *Cries* I hope you understand!**

**Anyways, I hope you like this story! And it's just the prologue! It's just a short story, only 4-5 chapters maybe? I don't know! Hehehe! But please Follow, Fave, and Especially Review! Ciao!**


	2. The Day I Heard His Name

**Title: My Lover is a Killer**

**Rating: T – M (This is a warning to this chapter :))**

**Pairing: R27 RebornXTsuna**

**Summary: Well, it all started when I walked alone and he kidnapped me. He hesitated to kill me and unexpected things happen. He called me 'cute'. This starts my adventure with a serial killer as my lover...**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own it.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Day I Heard His Name_**

* * *

_A pair of lips crashed into his own. He doesn't like it but his body won't listen and move. Instead of struggling, he found himself moaning in pleasure. Then he felt the other licked his lips, gently asking for entrance. He quickly bit his lips fully knowing what the other wants. Dominance over him. With his body paralyzed, this is all he can do._

_The kisser was really disappointed at the action so as punishment, he skillfully slid his hand under the brunet's shirt making him gasp. He then took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside of the wet cavern, mapping it. _

_The brunet moaned again but then, it was his first time that he doesn't know how to fight over dominance. He immediately submitted. After what felt like hours, they broke apart finally realizing the lack of oxygen. They panted and only a thin trail of saliva connects them. Then-_

"HIIIEEE! What was that?! A dream?!" Tsuna instantly shouted the moment he woke up from that weird dream. His face is already as red as tomato, not from anger but from embarrassment. Embarassed because of what happened in that dream. Really disturbed by it, he didn't even realize where he had woken up.

"W-who was that? All I saw was a figure of a body that fits a man!...Wait… a MAN?! HIIEEEE! I'm not even gay!" He continued to yell until he heard a voice. That very voice that makes him shiver. That very voice that made him unconscious.

"I see that you're finally awake." The voice said.

"HIIEE!" Was the only answer the brunet can give. A minute later, you can hear a loud 'thud'. Yup! Our clumsy Tsuna just tripped or you can say fallen out of bed. That's also when he just realized the unfamiliar surroundings. He looked around the room ignoring the other's presence. It is lit up very well. Not too dark and not too bright. It is very clean and tidy that you can't even see a speck of dust. The only thing that ruins it's perfection is the messy bed where Tsuna had been. Finally building up the courage, he stammered "W-where a-am I?"

"In my humble home, of course." The mysterious man replied in a calm voice as if it was really obvious.

Tsuna can't really help but feel really nervous. He turned to the direction where the man and when he did, his eyes widened. That figure, where did he see that again? Oh yeah, the dream. He blushed furiously just remembering it. Then he recalled last night's event from the green chameleon to the sexy voice. 'Voice? Ah! That's why it's really familia- What the?' He stared at the man with mouth gaping like a fish. For the first time, he just used his brain. All the pieces are sticking together. He just got kidnapped by the killer and dreamt something about him.

"NOOOO!" He shouted before he fainted…again.

The man cocked an eyebrow at the scene. His victim just fainted.. twice. He didn't even know that's possible. Well, the brunet just proved it. A sigh escapes his mouth. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Tsuna woke up again with a headache. He sat up and looked at the room with half-lidded eyes. 'So it was just a dream after all. And I thought it was real. But my head really hurts' He thought as turned to the side of a bed. He blinked once, twice, thrice before he let out his 'manly' shriek. "HIIEEEE"

The man who had his fedora covering his eyes and is sitting beside the bed twitched. He's already very annoyed at the sound. "Could you stop doing that. My ears are already abused" He said in a threatening voice.

Tsuna quickly covered his mouth and backed away, not wanting to anger the man. Though he's confused now. He's not shaking anymore as if he's just talking to an ordinary man. He doesn't feel any danger so he asked. "Ano, aren't you going to kill me?"

The man looked at him with a bored expression though deep inside he was surprised. The brunet just asked him a question about death without stuttering. Without fear. Then he smirked. He is an interesting person. "It's no fun to kill an unconscious person. I want to hear their screams."

.

.

.

"HI-" Tsuna tried to shriek again but cut off when he heard the cocking of gun and felt it on his forehead

"Don't even think of shrieking." The man said again in a cool manner.

Tsuna could only nod eagerly in response. It's not that he doesn't want to die, it's just that he doesn't want to die in pain. "H-hai"

The man lowered his gun away and put it on safety. He then starts questioning him. "What's your name kid." It was more like a statement than a question.

Tsuna hesistantly answered. He wasn't a fool to reveal his information to a soon to be death. Who knows, he can hunt down his family. But he still complied knowing the risk. "S-sawada Tsunayoshi."

'Sawada?' The man furrowed his hidden eyebrows. He knew that surname. It was very famous. "Tell me all about yourself. Especially your father's name." He said dangerously.

"I-I'm a 15 year old no good student. My mother's name is Sawada Nana and my father's name is Sawada Iemitsu." Tsuna gulped. He doesn't even know if he's doing the right thing or not.

On the other hand, the man grinned like a chesire cat. It was his lucky day. In front of him is the son of Sawada Iemitsu, the external advisor of the organization who tries really hard to catch him, Vongola, his rival. He could use his son as bait for them. It would be nice. "You're lucky that you're his son. I won't kill you… for now" Was the last thing he said before turning away.

Tsuna stared at the leaving figure before he tried to stop him. "WAIT! What's your name?"

The man turned to him. A smirk is plastered on his face. It doesn't hurt to tell him his name. "I'm the greatest hitman, Reborn."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 1! did you enjoyed it? hehe XD. My own rating for this chapter is only 50 50. I don't know XD But one thing for sure: I CAN'T REALLY WRITE LEMON SCENES. I SUCK AT THAT. (Though I tried it in this chap XD) What do you think of the cover pic? I Drew that one haha!  
**

**Anyways, next chapter will be somewhat full of teasings and fluffs. Also, a big thank you to those who followed, faved, and reviewed this fic! I really appreciated it! (And still HDB and CVC is on hold for now. Also, I'm making a one-shot story for Gokudera's birthday! YAY! please read it!) **

**As usual, Please Follow, fave and review! Ciao!**


	3. The Day He Called Me Cute

**Title: My Lover is a Killer**

**Rating: T – M :)**

**Pairing: R27 RebornXTsuna**

**Summary: Well, it all started when I walked alone and he kidnapped me. He hesitated to kill me and unexpected things happen. He called me 'cute'. This starts my adventure with a serial killer as my lover...**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own KHR! I swear!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Day He Called Me Cute_**

* * *

'The man turned to him. A smirk is plastered on his face."I'm the greatest hitman, Reborn."'

"Waaah! Why can't I forget!?" Tsuna wailed as he buried his head under 'his' comfy pillow. 'What's happening to me'

It's already been 4 hours since the killer named Reborn left him in the room. It's already night time and he can't sleep. Well, considering the fact that he fainted twice, it's only natural.

'Growl'

Tsuna sighed. His stomach just growled. Much to ruin the mood. Then he realized, he hadn't had the time to eat. He still haven't eaten anything yet for the whole day. He searched the room...nothing edible.

Then it clicked his mind. He stared at the door. It doesn't hurt to go out. He slowly walked towards it. He turned the doorknob to see if it is locked. And... click! He mentally cheered. He can finally escape but how wrong he was. When he opened the door and tried to go out, he bumped into something.

"Chaos."

* * *

Reborn was just in his room readying to go to sleep when he remembered the brunet. How he fainted, how he shrieked, and how he blushed. He smirked just from thinking that. It was really 'cute' seeing his victim blush but unfortunately he can't fall for something. He's a merciless killer. A cold-blooded creature who knows nothing but to kill.

He looked at the clock. 10:30 pm. He still have time to spare. With nothing better to do, he decided to visit the brunet.

As he was nearing the room, which was the guest room, (Did I tell you that his house was big? Maybe not.) he heard some sound. 'Click!' It was the doorknob. He smirked knowing what the brunet is doing. 'So he's trying to escape. He never cease to entertain me'

He walked in front of the door and waited for it to open. And when it did, someone accidentally bumped him. 'How far can his clumsiness get?' Reborn asked himself but shrugged it off after a minute.

"Chaos." He greeted.

Tsuna widened his eyes when he heard the greeting. How can he let himself caught the moment he open the door? How unlucky of him? He nervously looked at the man and slowly backed away. "A-ano, it's not what you think. I-ack! Ittai!" He rubbed his head to remove the pain from the fall. How unlucky And clumsy.

Reborn pinched the bridge of his nose. Bad habits doesn't change that fast. "So, where are you going?" He asked in monotone.

Tsuna had this guilty look. Wait, how could he be guilty? He's the one kidnapped but he's following every of the killer's instructions. "I-i was g-going to..."

'Growl'

Reborn hummed in amusement when he heard that sound. "Hungry?" He asked as he crossed his arms. "Just go downstairs and make some. While you're at it, make it double. I assume that you can cook, correct?"

Tsuna nodded mindlessly. He really didn't hear the question. He just stared at the figure in front of him. He's just letting him go like he can't escape.

"Because you really can't"

'Oh is that it. That's too bad- Wait did he just read my mind?' Tsuna thought and he looked at Reborn face to face. There's a smirk on his face.

"And yes I did. Now answer my previous question, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn ordered as he clicked his trusted gun.

Tsuna knitted his brows and frowned. Well, more like pouted that he didn't really notice the gun. Why does he know his nickname? He only told him that he is a nood good student. Nothing else. "Why do you know my nickname?"

Reborn is already at his limit of being amused. Why does every little thing this brunet do makes him like that? Thinking that it was 'cute'. Shrugging his thoughts, he smirked once again. "I didn't. But you act like one."

'Growl' Tsuna's face became red agaginst because of embarrassment.

Reborn sighed and safely put away his guns. How many times did he sighed in just one day? "Just go to the kitchen now if you don't want to starve to death" He said before walking away.

"H-hai" Tsuna stammered. He slowly stood up and dusted his clothes before going to the said kitchen.

.

.

.

"WHERE THE HECK IS THE KITCHEN?! HOW DID HE EVEN HAD THIS HUGE HOUSE?!" Tsuna was walking around when he realized he was already lost. He tried to come back to his room but to no avail. He doesn't where he is right now. "What should I do? I'm already hungry and now I'm lost."

"And you didn't even realize that you're in front of it. You're really dame, Dame-Tsuna."

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna may have shriek but he already knew this voice better than anyone. "R-reborn…-san! Don't starlte me like that!"

"Calling me with my first name now, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn then walked out to where he is hiding.

Tsuna blushed again when he realized what he just said. He covered his mouth with one hand and waved the other. "I-I d-didn't mean to.."

Reborn suddenly grabbed Tsuna's hand and dragged him to the kitchen. "Don't explain. Just do your thing."

On the other hand, Tsuna still had this blush and mentally panicking. 'He's holding my hand. He's really holding my hand!' While he was at it, a sharp kick went through his back. "Ittai! What did you do that for?!"

"That's for slacking, Dame-Tsuna. Now get to work"

"That doesn't make any sense! And my name is Tsuna! T-S-U-N-A. Not Dame-Tsuna!"

"I don't care about your name. Just cook."

'Bang'

"HIIIIIEEEEEE!"

* * *

"So what are you making?" Reborn asked. Seconds later after Reborn shot his warning, Tsuna immediately get the right kitchen utensils and started working.

"P-pasta" Tsuna replied nervously. Who wouldn't? A killer is beside him, glaring daggers at him. He is already sweating bullets.

"Hn. Make me an espresso." Was the only answer from Reborn before closing his eyes as he leaned against the countered. And Tsuna mentally thanked his mother for teaching him how to cook.

Few minutes later, Tsuna is almost finally done in cooking when Reborn suddenly spoke out of the blue. "You know, I just realized. You're too short for your age."

Tsuna had this different shades of red on his face when he heard. "S-shut up! I get that a LOT!?"

Reborn chuckled. Yes, you read that right. Reborn just chuckled. "Oh really? Though I wasn't kidding about that. Are you done?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes while he still have the guts to do that. "Just go to the table." He grumbled.

For the first time in his life, Reborn followed an order. What more, from a teenager. "Hai, Hai. If you say so Mr. Grumpy." He walked to the table and sat there without making a ruckus. He grinned to himself. 'So he can get angry too, huh?'

"Here's your order, killer-sama." Tsuna said, still annoyed from the teasing back there. The ate quietly. The only sounds you can hear are the clanking of eating untensils and plates. It was very peaceful not until the brunet asked.

"So… Reborn-san, why are you being nice?"

Reborn snorted in disgust. He didn't like what he heard. He? Nice? No way. He's a spawn from hell. He can't be nice. Never. "I'm not being nice. I'm treating you like this so you're in top shape when I can finally kill you. Got it?"

Tsuna nodded and continued eating. After the meal, he can feel Reborn staring at him like he was a new toy. "W-why are you looking at me like that?"

"There's rice on your mouth." He answered.

"Eh?" The moment he said that, Reborn is only a few inches away from his face and…

'Lick'

Tsuna froze when he saw what Reborn did. His face, well, is red again. "Y-y-you!"

'Thud' And Tsuna just broke the world's record from fainting thrice in a day.

Reborn was really satisfied from what he did. He smirked and went to pick up Tsuna bridal style. He leaned on his ear and whispered. "You're too cute for your own good. But at least I will have a peaceful night."

* * *

**A/N: *Ahem* So YAY! CHAPTER 2 is finally done! Sorry for the late update. I was supposed to update ages ago but I encountered some problem so I'm really sorry. **

**Thank you for you reviews! And for the new followers and faves! You really make me happy! XD**

**Also for Yuna: It was Tsuna's dream. (Though it will become true in future chapters BWAHAHAHAHA!)**

**I almost forgot! Can someone help me for our project in our french class (Which I wish it was Italian instead. Well, no matter, I also love French). So we had to video ourselves together with a french cuisine which we will be making. Can you suggest Some basic but really good French cuisine. From Appetizer to Main dish to Dessert. Pretty please *Puppy dog eyes*. Thanks in advance!**

**Anyways, as usual, Please Follow, fave and review! Who knows, if there's a lot of them, I'll update tomorrow or the next day! Ciao!**


	4. The Day He Teased Me

**Title: My Lover is a Killer**

**Rating: T – M XD**

**Pairing: R27 RebornXTsuna**

**Summary: Well, it all started when I walked alone and he kidnapped me. He hesitated to kill me and unexpected things happen. He called me 'cute'. This starts my adventure with a serial killer as my lover...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Reborn's Fedora, and Tsuna's jacket, and many more KHR things, and the plot! LOL.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The Day He Teased Me_**

* * *

When Tsuna became conscious, the first thing he remembered was what happened last night. He twist and turn just by remembering it. 'Why did he do that to me?' He asked himself and sighed. 'We didn't even ate rice. I was sure it was pasta.'

Ever since he was somewhat kidnapped and dreamt about that, the only person in his mind is that man. The man who killed many times. The man who was cold and heartless. The man named Reborn. But deep inside Tsuna, he is the man who makes him blush everytime. The man who made him like this.

He ruffled his hair and complained. 'I like Kyoko-chan, not him!' He repeated this like a mantra in his head but it seems that it's uneffective. The more he kept repeating, the more images of Reborn flows inside his mind.

Giving up, he turned again assuming that it was his bed he is on, but suddenly he felt warmth. All his thoughts are pushed in the back of his mind. His eyes are drifting back to sleep. Well, it's only 6 in the morning. He snuggled up closer to the warmth and made himself comfortable there. That's when a faint scent of espresso lingered his nose. He snapped his eyes open. Why did this scent seems so familiar? Then he realize, there's only one person who 'ordered' espresso last night. Reborn.

He slowly looked up. There, he saw the peaceful sleeping face of Reborn. He blushed furiously knowing that Reborn has been beside him the whole time. He tried to get away from him considering the fact that he snuggled closer but before he escaped, strong hands kept him from leaving. Reborn had hugged him.

As for Reborn, he was already awake before Tsuna became conscious. He just pretended to be since for him, it was entertaining to see the brunet disturbed by his actions. He saw him twist and turn before bumping into him. He expected Tsuna to realize him and get away but what he didn't was for the brunet to be comfortable with him. Though it was foreign and he hid it, he also felt comfortable so he did not move.

When Reborn realized that Tsuna is already trying to escape, a great idea has formed in his mind. He smirked and placed his arm over Tsuna. Preventing him to get away. "What are you doing? It's still too early." He mumbled and his eyes are still closed.

'HIIIEEEE! What should I do? I woke him up! I'll be killed! Wait, more importantly, Why are his arms wrapped around me!' Tsuna screamed in his mind and then asked the killer. "A-no, could you please let me go?"

Reborn his one eye and looked at his victim. He's giving out that cute look. Something Reborn can't resist. He closed his eyes again and said teasingly. "No. Don't wanna."

"Please." Tsuna begged but to no avail. He can't move. Reborn won't even budge. Sighing, he gave upand let himself sleep. Well, it is comfortable there. After a few minutes of sleep, a wind came brushing through his skin. That's when he realized that Reborn wans't there anymore. He was disappointed that the warmth was already gone but he's also happy and sighed in relief that he was gone. That was he thought. It all flew away the second he heard him.

"Cook Breakfast."

Tsuna quickly stood up. "What?" He asked, not believing the killer's words.

Reborn ignored him though and continued ordering. He grabbed his old clothes and tossed it at Tsuna. "Here's some clothes. I know it's a little too big for you but you don't intend to stay in that clothes forever, no?. There's a bath there if you want to take."He pointed at the bathroom. "After 5 minutes, go to the kitchen and cook. If you fail, you're dead. Got it?"

Tsuna slowly nodded, absorbing all the words from Reborn. But then he remembered something e wants to ask. "Not to be rude but why do I have to cook. I-I mean, uhm, -"

"It's delicious." Reborn cut in.

"E-EH?" Even if it doesn't look like it, Tsuna was really flattered. It's the first time someone complimented the food he made.

Reborn then walked away to god-knows-where but he stooped again when he was at the door. "If you're done daydreaming then get going."

Instead of being scared, Tsuna smiled and said. "Thank you."

"Hn."

* * *

"Where's my espresso, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked. They're already at the dinnig table table ready to eat. Omelets are in front of them, still hot.

Tsuna sighed. Why is Reborn so demanding? What more, he still calls him Dame-Tsuna. He quickly brewed some espresso and placed it in front of Reborn. "Here."

Reborn sipped at it happily. This really is the best espresso he ever had since he had been in Japan. Though it's still not as best as the ones in Italy, it's still bearable.

On the other hand, Tsuna sat across Reborn. He can finally eat. "Itadakimasu!" He said.

Reborn rolled his eyes and muttered. "Japanese antics." He watched as the brunet devour his food like it was going away. He smiled. How many years had passed since he had some company? It was since Luce disappeared. He lowered his fedora to covers his eyes when he answered the question. Then he remembered, he had something to ask the brunet. "Tsuna." He called.

Tsuna looked at him with food still in his mouth. He was curious to why the other had called him his first name. It's the first time and it was unusual for Reborn. He swallowed whathe was chewing and replied. "Why?"

"Why are you calm when talking about death?"

He lowered his bangs and shadowed his eyes. It was like Reborn had triggered something in Tsuna for him to be like this. After a moment of silence, Reborn pushed more on the topic.

"I know it's not because you are a no good.-"

"I was always bullied." Tsuna decided to speak and Reborn tried to listen intently and smirked. He was going to hear something good.

"Everyday, they always chased me until they were satisfied. It's getting worse. If then, they were just insulting me, now, I was always covered in bruise and wounds. Every nurse and doctors already know me because of the continuous trips to the hospital. But you know, the reason is mainly on the bullying." Tsuna smiled bitterly to what he was going to say. He knew it was really stupid to say information to a killer but he needs someone to listen to him. Even if it's only once. "My father was never home. My mom never smiled. It's already a sad family. To tell you the truth, I tried attempting suicide many times to end my life if not only for my mom. I really hate my father. He doesn't even deserve to be called that.

Reborn can hear the despise in Tsuna's words when he said the last sentence. He can also see the brunet's eyes turn orange for a moment. 'Damn that Iemitsu. Prioritizing work than his family. What a stupid man' He thought then he smirked. All the more reason to make that man pay.

Now to break this awkward silence, he decided to speak. "Change your clothes. We're going to the mall."

"Are you serious?"

* * *

**A/N: Ciaossu! This is chapter 3! It's sad to say but only a few chapters more.. *sigh* Anyways, sorry for the delay. I can't log in on Fanfiction yesterday and the day before. Probably because of our internet's connection. But here I am! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**So, I really made a mess on my other story huh? I really feel bad... OMG! What have I done? I'm really sorry my dear readers! I Failed as a writer! I'll commit seppuku! But I'll say this once. I LOVE ALL MY STORIES! I WONT LEAVE THEM! Hope you can read this nice and clear.**

**Also, Thank you for the new reviews, faves and follows! I'm really happy! R27! (Maybe I should do G27 next! Lol.)**

**And as usual, Please review, fave, and follow (again).! Bwahahahaha! (I think I'm going crazy) Ciao! XD**


	5. The Day I Wore Something Like That

**Title: My Lover is a Killer**

**Rating: T – M :P**

**Pairing: R27 RebornXTsuna**

**Summary: Well, it all started when I walked alone and he kidnapped me. He hesitated to kill me and unexpected things happen. He called me 'cute'. This starts my adventure with a serial killer as my lover...**

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction for a reason. (Wow, it rhymes!)**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: The Day I Wore Something Like That_**

* * *

To break the awkward silence, Reborn decided to speak. "Change your clothes. We're going to the mall."

Tsuna stared at him wide eyed. Disbelief is clearly shown on his eyes. "Are you serious? You do realize that you're a killer right? You can't possibly go out." He said.

Reborn shrugged his shoulders. "They don't know my identity." He stated as if it's really obvious.

And of course, Tsuna face palmed. Oh yeah, how could he be so stupid. "You had a point there. But, how can you explain me? The whole Namimori probably know me already from the news. Don't forget I'm supposed to be missing."

"By the tone of your voice and construction of your sentence, it seems that you already accepted the fact that you have no hope of escaping. What a good boy." Reborn said in a mocking manner and chuckled when he saw Tsuna pouting and... was that supposed to be a glare?. "And you can't even glare properly. Anyway, they know you? Then that's where disguising is perfect."

Tsuna had the urge to roll his eyes if not for his manners. "Yeah right." He muttered hoping it was inaudible but unfortunately for him, Reborn heard that. He quickly took back what he said when he the gun already in the killer's hand. "W-why are we g-going to the mall?" Tsuna stammered to change the topic.

"We have to buy more foods. We are already running out since there are already two of us here." Tsuna nodded and Reborn continued. "We also have to buy you clothes in your size. I bet you don't want to have clothings that are too big."

Hearing this, Tsuna became worried. All this just for him?. He doesn't want to waste money. "You don't have to buy me clothes. I mean, I won't stay here forever, right?"

That made Reborn twitch though it was unnoticed. Tsuna is right. He won't stay here forever so why did he assumed that he will. Why is he feeling sad? That aside, he knew what the brunet is saying. "If you're talking about money, then I have a lot than you think."

"But-"

"No buts, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna looked dejected. He just lost to Reborn. He sighed and gave up. "Fine. So what disguise am I going to get?"

Reborn suddenly smirked and told Tsuna to wait for him there. He was about to leave when Tsuna stopped him.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you actually had a disguise that suits me and you don't even had a decent clothing for me to wear." For the first time, Tsuna looked smart.

"Shut your mouth. I don't nee your opinion." And Reborn smirked again. "Besides, I think it would be perfect for you."

And that moment, Tsuna can feel that the world had rejected him.

* * *

"OH GOD! YOUR'E EXPECTING ME TO WEAR THAT!" Tsuna shouted as he saw the dreaded costume. All the colors are drained from his face. 'Oh please tell me this is not a dream!.'

"Unfortunately, it is not a dream, Dame-Tsuna." On Reborn's hands lay an orange sweater, a skirt, boots, and a long brown wig.

"Can you please stop reading my mind?! More importantly, do you expect me to wear girl clothes?!" Tsuna complained. No way in hell he's gonna crossdress.

"Well, do you expect me to simply give you glasses? Then it's not a disguise. Besides, you look too feminine." Reborn explained.

Tsuna grumbled and went in front of Reborn. "Oh give me that" He took the clothes off Reborn's hands and started dressing himself. After a few minutes, he's done.

"You look really cute on that, Tsunahime." Reborn teased. In front of him was the petite figure of Tsuna. He's really cute in that clothes. Nobody would even suspect that he's the scrawny looking boy called Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna was already embarassed. Why do he have to dress like this. He was sure he did not do anything wrong to make the world hate him. "S-Shut up!" He shouted.

Reborn tried not to laugh at the brunet. He really is cute for his own good. A moment later, he stared at him. "But you know, something is missing. They can still distinguish you from your eyes." After a good minute of thinking, Reborn had decided. He took off his fedora and placed it on Tsuna's head. "There."

Tsuna blushed. Is it really okay for him to have it. He knew from his stay at the killer's house that Reborn never leaves without his fedora on. He slowly adjusted the hat since it's too big and looked at Reborn. He already changed his opinion about him. Instead of a heartless man, he saw him as a kind and warm man. What is he feeling? Is it because of the dream?.

While Tsuna is busy with his thoughts, Reborn looked at him with mild interest. How did this kid change him so much? Now that he thinks about it, how many days have passed since he last killed? Maybe the people are already overjoyed because of his absence. No more casualties have been made. But it's not time to think about this. He held his hand to Tsuna and...

"Shall we get going, milady?"

Tsuna looked at him then at his hand. Does Reborn really have to do this. Then he blushed and hesitantly took the hand. He nodded and said. "Y-yes" This is going to be a tiring day.

* * *

The trip to the shopping mall was really short. Who knew Reborn had a car. For Tsuna, it wasn't as surprising as it is because Reborn himself is full of surprises. After they parked, and went out, they got all the peoples attention. Some were already whispering, "What a cute couple!" or "Are they celebrities?". Well, nobody can blame them. They really look like they superstars or something.

It was just a peaceful day of shopping but who knew that this day is also the sole reason for that incident to happen.

* * *

**A/N: YAY Chapter 4! I'm so proud of myself! I updated fast! Bwahahahaha! I will finish this first before I'll update He deserves better 'kay? It's final. Can you feel the tension at the last part of this chapter? O.O**

**So, you know, I already calculated the chapters. It will be only up until chapter 9 then the epilogue. I'm gonna ask since I know that some of you is sad because it will end and I swear I will make you cry. Do you want to suggest something you want to see or some fluffy stuff before I make the climax or the serious part of the story (Ex. Do you want them to go to the park next?)? It will be after the trip to the mall and will be considered an omake. If so, please do suggest. Haha!**

** Anyways, who said that i'll really commit seppuku? O.O I don't want to die! Hehehe! Thanks for the new reviews, follows, faves.**

**And as usual, please review, fave, and follow, again! Ciao! XDDD**


	6. The Day We Went To That Cafe

**Title: My Lover is a Killer**

**Rating: T – M :3**

**Pairing: R27 RebornXTsuna**

**Summary: Well, it all started when I walked alone and he kidnapped me. He hesitated to kill me and unexpected things happen. He called me 'cute'. This starts my adventure with a serial killer as my lover...**

**Disclaimer: I'm already tired... -_-**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: The Day We Went To That Cafe_**

* * *

"R-reborn! I-is it really okay? I mean, the whole shopping district is staring at us!" Tsuna whined and fidgeted in Reborn's arms. He really didn't like the attentions they are getting. It's like they're some unknown species from another earth.

Reborn smirked and reached for his fedora on his head to lower it only to remember that it wasn't there. He then looked at Tsuna and patted him on the head. "Relax. They're not gonna bite."

Tsuna unconsciously tightened his hold on Reborn's sleeves. "How can I relax when all the girls that are stalking us are glaring at me as if I took their boyfriend?"

"That just means that I'm too handsome for them." Reborn said then he heard Tsuna whispered something like, "Handsome my ass." and flicked his forehead lightly. He saw him winced at the pain but ignored it and looked ahead. "They're just jealous at you for having someone like me beside you."

Tsuna blushed. Why is Reborn saying something like that in public? "Don't make it sound like you're my lover, baka!" He shouted but not too loud for the people to hear.

Reborn chuckled. Why is this brunet so goddamn cute? If only his father wasn't the stupid man. "Don't be a slowpoke, Dame-Tsuna! Or we won't finish until evening" He threatened playfully, then he looked at the sky. 'Lover...huh?'

When Tsuna heard the threat he softly shriek and fastened his pace. He then curiously peeked at Reborn and frowned. 'He's acting funny.'

"Don't daydream in the middle of the street." Reborn said when he saw Tsuna stare at him.

Tsuna immediately snapped at his thoughts. "H-hai!" And followed Reborn to where they are going.

* * *

"We should take a break first." Reborn said after bought their neccesities. In front of them is a cafe called 'Arcobaleno Cafe'. Reborn smiled at the name. 'How Nostalgic.'

Tsuna stared at the shop, jaws are hanging open. Who won't? The cafe is too beautiful. It is colorful, hence the name, yet elegant. "You sure we're going to take a break here?" He asked still in awe.

"Yes. It's time for me to visit someone, too." Tsuna gave Reborn a confused look saying, 'This is a cafe, right?' but Reborn just smirked and said. "You'll see."

When they opened the doors and stepped inside, Tsuna was stunned. If it's beautiful on the outside then it's more beautiful on the inside. Now he really wants to meet the creator of this cafe and thank him/her for making this. He looked around and all the colors can be seen, from red to purple.

"Welcome to Arcobaleno Cafe!" A girl's voice greeted. The both of them turned to her and when they did, they saw the girl widen her eyes and said. "Uncle Reborn? Is that you?"

The said man smiled and waved his hand. "Chaos, Yuni. It's been a long time."

"Uncle Reborn! It is you!" The girl, now known as Yuni, happily shouted as she glomped on Reborn. It's been 3 years since they last saw each other.

Reborn, not bothered by the hug, kneeled to match the height of Yuni and then he asked darkly and soft enough for only them to hear. "Any news about your Grandmother?"

Yuni seems a little shaken about the question but replied nonetheless. She slowly shook her head that can be translated as a 'no'. "Sorry Uncle Reborn."

Reborn shadowed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist. His anger for that organization had gone higher. 'Damn that Vongola! I swear that one day, I'll take you down!'. It's not only her, but also, he hates to admit it but, his friends. "It's fine Yuni. It's not your fault." He relaxed a bit and looked at Yuni. "For now, I shall introduce you my aquaintance."

Yuni nodded and smiled but when Reborn turned back, her eyes suddenly became sad. 'I'm sorry Uncle Reborn but she said that time will come until you know the truth. Find your happiness first.'

On the hand, the one we ignored during the talk, Tsuna is deep in thought. The moment he saw that girl hugged Reborn, his chest feels tight. He clutched his chest and breath heavily. 'What am I feeling? It hurts. It really hurts.' Then he remembered what Reborn said. 'Am I... Jealous? No, it can't be but... everytime I see him, my heart looks like it will explode. Arrgh! Get a grip Tsuna'. He was so busy with his thoughts that he failed to notice the people in front of him. He only noticed when someone whacked his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"That's for spacing out, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn scolded. "Yuni here is introducing herself and you're ignoring her"

"And you don't have to hit me." Tsuna pouted and complained.

While the two are arguing, Yuni looked at them and giggled. 'I think you already found one, Uncle Reborn.'. "Since you didn't hear me for the first time, I'll repeat. My name is Yuni Giglio Nero. Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi-san."

Tsuna scratch the back of his head, clearly embarrassed, and smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Yuni-chan." The sudden realization struck him. "W-wait, why did you know my name?"

"It's written on your face, Tsunayoshi-san" Yuni chuckled.

"Eh?" Tsuna quickly touched his face, completely confused to what the other had said. But a minute later, it was stopped by Reborn.

"Stop being stupid and get going. I'm getting hungry. And the lines already long."

Tsuna looked back to see what Reborn had said and sweatdropped. 'It's way too long!'

"Go on, Tsunayoshi-san, Uncle Reborn. Mother will take your order shortly." They both nodded and began searching for a vacant place.

* * *

"So where do you want to sit, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna searched around the room. There are several good places to eat but only one had cach Tsuna's eyes. On one corner, with a yellow wallpaper, stood a lonely table with belladonna flowers and lilac on it. It was just a feeling but Tsuna felt that Reborn fits perfectly there. "Can we sit there?" He pointed on the said table.

Reborn paused for a moment when he saw the table before saying. "Can we sit somewhere else?"

Tsuna frowned and grabbed Reborn's hand. "Don't be stingy Reborn. Besides that place suits you perfectly."

Reborn was stunned for a moment when he heard those words. It was the same words she said when this café was newly built. "Tch. Fine."

* * *

"It's ironic for you to sit there, Reborn." A woman, probably in her 20's or older said as she took their order.

Reborn snorted. "He picked the place, not me." He pointed at Tsuna who was having a hard time to read Italian on the menu though Reborn had already ordered for him.

"He?" The woman looked at Tsuna and made an 'o' shape with her mouth. "I guess it just proves that he understands you well."

"Hn. Just get on with our orders, Aria." Reborn closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

The woman named Aria smiled. "Hai hai, if you say so Reborn.

* * *

"So, Reborn?" Tsuna called. They are waiting for their orders to come but Tsuna became bored and decided to ask Reborn.

"Hn?"

"What does Arcobaleno mean?"

"It's an Italian word meaning Rainbow."

It must be the light but Tsuna's eyes shone in excitement. "Really? It really fits the place"

"Tell that to the owner." Reborn replied then whispered something Tsuna won't hear. "That is if she's still here."

Tsuna tilted his head. "Eh? Is he someone you know?"

"She's just an aquaintance."

"Oh, What's her name?"

"Luce." Reborn then took out his wallet then a picture. In that picture, there 7 people in different clothes. "Here. She's the one with the mushroom-like hat."

Tsuna took the picture on Reborn's hand and looked at the woman Reborn is describing. "She's beautiful just like Yuni-chan. Say Reborn, who are the other 6? Are they your friends?"

"I won't call them friends if I were you. Some of them were my enemies. Anyways, The one with the labcoat is Verde. He's a dangerous scientist. The stupid looking man with blond hair and the woman with blue hair is Colonello and Lal Mirch. They're both members of the COMSUBIN, an Italian combat force. The man with the helmet is my lackey, Skull. He's also known as the immortal man. The man with the braided hair is Fon. He may look kind but he's the best martial artist there is. Lastly, the man with the hood is Viper or Mammon now. All I can say is he is a powerful esper." He paused and smirked when he saw Tsuna cringing in fear. "And as so you know, Luce is a shaman and I am a hitman."

"Why do you know t-t-these d-dangerous people?" Reborn just continued to smirk. "So where are they?"

"I don't know."

Tsuna didn't continue to ask when he saw Reborn looking distant. Instead, he decided to give the picture back to Reborn when he notice some writings on the back of it. "Hey Reborn, there's something written here."

Reborn narrowed his eyes. He didn't know that. Last time he checked, it was blank. "Give me that." He snatched the picture on Tsuna's hand and read what was written. '_Find you Happiness first. It will be the best thing you will ever have. –Luce'_. Reborn was stunned for the first time in his life. He crumpled the picture and looked at Tsuna. 'I already found it.'

"Reborn?"

"It's nothing Dame-Tsuna. Look, here's our order."

"If you say so."

* * *

**A/N: YO! I'm Back with another chapter! The Longest chapter I wrote for this fic! hahaha! First thing first, belladonna means loneliness and lilac means first emotions of love in the language of flowers. Hehehe! **

**Second, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter because it doesn't have that much fluffiness but aren't curious about the mystery about Vongola and the Arcobaleno? Hahaha! you won't get the answer in this fic but in the sequel of it called "My Lover is a Killer: Another Story" But I will still keep a secret on the details, for now enjoy this fic!.**

**Third, only one more chapter before the main part/Climax! I promise, in the next chapter, There will lot of cheesiness and FLUFFS! YAY! And Romantic stuff! Bwahahahaha!**

**Fourth, the last one, I'll still write a lemon but it will not be as intense as the others. It'll just be light :)**

**Also, Thanks for the new reviews, faves, and follows! Seriously, I'm laughing when I'm reading the reviews. Haha! XDD**

**And as usual, Please Review, Follow, and Fave! (Please, I'm begging) Ciao! XD**


	7. The Day We Met Them

**Title: My Lover is a Killer**

**Rating: T – M (Because of a certain someone's language)**

**Pairing: R27 RebornXTsuna**

**Summary: Well, it all started when I walked alone and he kidnapped me. He hesitated to kill me and unexpected things happen. He called me 'cute'. This starts my adventure with a serial killer as my lover...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! .**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: The Day We Met Them_**

* * *

Reborn looked at his watch, 3:30 pm. There's still plenty of time to walk around with freedom until they go home. Just a few minutes ago, they have finished they're food and said their goodbyes to Yuni and Aria. The both of them, Tsuna and Reborn, are now outside of the cafe thinking where should they go next.

"There's still time. Are there any places you want to go before we head home, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna put his hands on his chin as if he was thinking which he is really doing. "Normally, I would want to go to the amusement park when someone asked me but, I am with him" He mumbled as he looked at Reborn. "It's just a feeling but, maybe, the park?"

Reborn raised his eyebrows. As if he can't hear what the brunet is saying. "Of all places, why the park?"

Tsuna blushed when Reborn asked that. Though, he already expected it, he, after all, IS the Reborn. "Well, uhm, how do I say it? Intuition? Maybe not."

'Intuition? Interesting. There's only one person I know who has that.' Reborn narrowed his eyes for a moment but changed back after. "Hn. Then let's get going."

The travel to the park was not too long since it's just a walking distance. But when they are nearing the said place, Tsuna suddenly stopped. 'Something bad is going to happen.' He quickly tugged Reborn's shirt and looked down. "Reborn, I think it's best to go home now. Going to the park right now is not really suitable."

"If something happens, just let it pass. You'll learn that way. Besides, we're already here. It's a waste of effort if we go home now." Reborn said as he continued to walk, ignoring Tsuna's protests. It may not look like it but, he took his warnings seriously. "If you want to go home that badly then go. Just don't blame me if something happened to you and your family."

Tsuna shivered after hearing that and ran towards Reborn. 'Hiieee! He's totally threatening me!'

Nothing much has been done during the trip. They just walked around the park, sightseeing on what it seems to be interesting. After a long tiring walk, they decided to rest on a nearby bench.

"Let's rest first." Reborn said and Tsuna complied. "Hm, do you want a drink?"

Tsuna hesistantly nodded. He doesn't know why but it seems that Reborn trust him so much that he's leaving him alone knowing that he could escape. 'Maybe it's time to trust him, too? But I can't be sure, he is, after all, a killer' Before he knew it, Reborn is already gone. He's all alone in the bench.

'Badump. Badump'

Then suddenly, his heart is beating fast. Tsuna clutched his chest like when he did when he saw Yuni with Reborn. But this time, it's a different reason. 'Why? Why did my heart sudenly beat so fast? Why?'

'Boom!'

It was fear.

Tsuna looked at the direction of the explosion and when he did, he jumped out of the bench and went for it. Not minding the danger it awaits or Reborn's order.

It was not very hard to find the exact location of the explosion. The moment Tsuna saw it, he knew it was in the playground. That's the only place wide enough for the explosion to take place, in that direction, without the fire spreading.

When he was already in the playground, he saw a silver-haired teen, full of wounds, holding loads of dynamites (Probably the cause of the explosion earlier), and men with guns. Just by looking at it, Tsuna knew it was dangerous but he can't help but feel that he had to save the teen.

"I will never let you hurt Juudaime even if it costs my life, you fucking bastards!" The silveret growled as he tightened the grip on the dynamites.

"As if you can stop us." The man, probably the leader, said before he ordered his men. "Kill him."

The silver-haired teen gritted his teeth, knowing there was no way to save himself now. He's already trapped. He's going to die. On the other hand, Tsuna widen his eyes. Those scary looking men is going to kill the silveret and he's not gonna let that happen. When he saw the man's finger on the gun's trigger, he immediately ran and pushed the teen out of the way, resulting a bullet wound on his arm, and wig and fedora thrown on the ground.

"Ouch, It hurts! Are you okay?" Tsuna asked the shocked teen.

The teen could only nod at Tsuna. He was so shock that he couldn't speak nor think straight.

"Oi! How dare you interfere?!" Yelled the man.

Tsuna looked at him with fierce eyes, removed and yelled back at the man. "How dare you hurt an innocent man?!"

The man snorted. "Innocent?! Him? Are you kidding me? He's probably the most dangerous man I've met and you call him innocent? You're making me laugh."

Tsuna shadowed his eyes and slowly stood up despite the wound on his arm. "Do you really know him? Do you see his heart?" He slowly stepped forward towards the man. "Did your mother ever teach you, not to judge a book by its cover?" He then let his eyes shown and for a second, it was burning orange.

All the men cringed in fear when they saw Tsuna and backed away from him. No one can blame them. Tsuna who was supposedly weak was really scary that time. All that's left was one man who bravely pointed a gun at him. Tsuna doesn't mind though, but one does.

"Enough."

* * *

After the explosion was heard, Reborn, who's at the vending machine buying drinks, immediately ran to the bench where he left Tsuna hoping that he is safe and is still there. Unfortunately, when he got there, it was empty. He crushed the can on his hands spilling its contents and went to the direction of the explosion.

He already took a shortcut fully knowing that if he didn't, it will be too late. He stopped behind a tree by the swing and hid. He took a peek and there he was. Tsuna is in front of a teenage boy protecting him from several men. He smirked. It was Tsuna all right. He further enjoyed it when he saw Tsuna's eyes but what he didn't enjoyed was the blood covering Tsuna's arm and the gun pointing at him.

He swiftly moved behind the gunner and pointed his own gun on his head. "Enough. You're not going to hurt him." He said darkly while letting his killer intent flow. Basically, Reborn is 10 times scarier.

"Re-" Tsuna tried to shout but was cut off when Reborn glared at him.

"You still have your punishment for leaving without permission" Tsuna lowered his head.

"Hai..."

It only took 1 minute to finish the job and 1 minute to clean up. The sun is almost setting. Reborn and Tsuna were almost ready to leave when Tsuna stopped.

"Uhm, can I have a minute?"

Reborn looked at him with a blank face. "Ten seconds." And Tsuna ran towards the silveret while he took this as an opportunity to pick his (poor) fedora.

Tsuna held his hand to the teen. "Here. Can you stand?"

The silveret glared at him and slapped the hand away. "Tch. I can stand by myself. I don't need your help."

"Okay then." Tsuna smiled. "What's your name?"

The silveret hesitantly answered. He don't trust strangers but he owed him. Plus, he can't resist the brunet's smile. He looked away in embarassment. "Gokudera Hayato."

When Reborn heard it, he narrowed his eyes. He knew that name really well. It was the name of one of 'his' subordinates. They must leave now or he will be caught. "Your 10 seconds is over. Let's go."

Tsuna was a bit disappointed. He wanted to talk more but he can't argue with Reborn. "I see. Well then, Gokudera-kun, it's nice meeting you." He turned around and started walking when Gokudera stopped him.

"Wait. Please take this with you." He handed a silver ring to Tsuna. "It was supposed to be a gift but i'll let you have it. Thanks for saving me."

Tsuna pocketed the silver ring and smiled. "Thanks." Before he and Reborn left.

Gokudera watched as the two figures left. He made sure there were no traces of them before he took his leave. Not until someone called him.

"Haya-chan~"

"I told you not to call me that! Baseball-freak!" Gokudera shouted. "Why are you even here?"

"Don't be like that Haya-chan." A raven-haired teen said as he went out from where he was hiding. "I came here to pick you up. He's really worried."

"Juudaime is?! I failed as a right hand man!"

"Haha! I'm pretty sure that your brother already had that position."

"Just shut up!"

"Anyways, is it really alright if you gave him the tracker? I mean, he's just a normal citizen, right?"

"You're really an idiot. That boy is Iemitsu-sama's missing son, Sawada Tsunayoshi. And together with him is our so-called invisible enemy, Reborn.

* * *

"Are you an idiot?! Leaving just like that!" Reborn yelled. For the first time in his life, he lost his cool.

"But someone might get killed!." Tsuna tried to reason but he knew he would lose.

"That doesn't mean that you should go out there and let yourself get hurt. What if that bullet went straight to your heart? I can't afford to lose you, Tsuna!"

Tsuna felt really guilty when he heard that. Guilty that his tears are already flowing. He knew what Reborn meant that he can't lose him because he still needs him for his revenge but he doesn't know why he must cry. What he doesn't know that Rebordm really meant it. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He cried as he fell down on his knees.

Reborn saw this pathetic Tsuna and tried to calm himself. He sat beside him wiped his tears. "Don't cry. Now, let me see that wound."

Being stubborn for once, Tsuna refused. "It's okay. I'm fine."

Reborn sighed and took Tsuna's hand with one hand and covered Tsuna's eyes with the other. "Close your eyes for a bit."

Tsuna complied nonetheless without making a fuss over it. He felt really warm by the time his eyes were close. And when he opened it, he saw a glimpse of what it seems like a yellow flame and his arm is already covered with a white handkerchief. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I just fixed it." Reborn replied. After a few minutes of silence, he decided to speak again. "You know, you're going to die in my arms."

"I know. And it will be on the time when you get your revenge." Tsuna said as sleep took over him, making Reborn's shoulder the pillow.

Reborn moved a bit to make it comfortable for the both of them. He looked at Tsuna's sleeping face and smiled softly. "You're going to die in my arms because I will be always beside you to catch you when you fall, until the very end."

He then carried Tsuna, bridal style, and walked to their home. Behind them was the beautiful sunset, shining upon them.

* * *

"Sorry Tsuna, but I have to break this. It will only be a matter of time until they discover this place."

* * *

**A/N: I'm ALIVE! XD. I, the great Alice-sama has come back with a new (extra thousand-word) chapter! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Never mind that... Sorry for the super late update! 2 reasons... Can't login and I had a quarterly exam. (Yay! Exams are finally over!... Partially) I have good news though, all my stress and hard work has finally paid off! Our team won 4 trophies out of 5 on science month and our section won in our english play! Isn't that happy? Oh, and i'll post something (a surprise) tomorrow and the day after. **

**Anyways, Thanks for the new faves, follows, and reviews!  
As usual, I'm looking forward for new ones! **

**Belated Happy Birthday to Bianchi and Xanxus! Advance Happy Birthday to Tsuna and Reborn!Ciao!**


	8. The Day We Celebrated His Birthday

**Title: My Lover is a Killer**

**Rating: T – M :P**

**Pairing: R27 RebornXTsuna**

**Summary: Well, it all started when I walked alone and he kidnapped me. He hesitated to kill me and unexpected things happen. He called me 'cute'. This starts my adventure with a serial killer as my lover...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**_Omake: The Day We Celebrated His Birthday_**

* * *

"It's already been half a month since Reborn 'kidnapped' me. Is it really kidnapped? The kidnapped I know means being captured and locked in a room with a gag on my mouth. So why did cooking became a daily basis now?!" Tsuna complained as he placed down the spatula he's holding.

He just finished cooking their dinner and is now ready to call Reborn when he decided to glance at the calendar. 'October 12'. His jaw dropped and his eyes widen. "It's already October 12?! I was too busy to notice." He really doesn't care since no one cares but he can't help but feel excited and the same time, sad. There's only 2 days left before his birthday.

"2 days left before I turn 16. 2 days left before I feel that lonely feeling again." Tsuna sighed as he turned around from the calendar. "Speaking of birthday, I wonder when is Reborn's."

With that question in mind, he decided to call Reborn for dinner and ask later. "Hey Reborn! Dinner's ready."

A few minutes later, Reborn and Tsuna is now eating and when they finished, Tsuna immediately asks that troubling question he formed earlier.

"Reborn?" He started

"Hm?"

"When is your birthday?" He asked but when he saw Reborn not wanting to answer, he started laughing nervously "You don't have to answer if you don't want. I'm just curious-"

"October 13." Reborn answered.

Tsuna stopped his laugh and tilted his head. "October 13? Hmmm... I see..."

.

.

.

"Wait, did you just say October 13?!"

Reborn raised his brows at Tsuna's question. He was sure the brunet isn't deaf. "I did say that."

This time, Tsuna started to panic a bit and asked another question. "It's tomorrow, right?"

"If that's what the calendar says."

"Hieeee! Then your birthday is tomorrow?!"

"Now that you already know, I expect some surprise tomorrow. And also expect some consequence if none happens. Now, good night." Reborn said before leaving the panicking brunet behind and smirked. He is going to enjoy his birthday after all.

Tsuna, however, didn't enjoy it. He fell on his knees mumbling something about what he should do, tomorrow.

* * *

Then tomorrow came. Reborn woke up first thing in the morning that he thought, Tsuna is still asleep by that time. He expected that no breakfast is still made so he decided to make himself. When he went down the stairs to the door of the kitchen, he heard some clanking of metals inside. He immediately tensed and readied his gun if ever it is an enemy.

3…

2…

1…

'Bam!'

He kicked the door open and didn't really expect what he saw. There, stood Tsuna, all covered in flour and icing while holding a whisk. To put it simply, the whole kitchen is in a total mess.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up, the first thing he did was hurried to the kitchen, grab some apron, and started making his surprise. After all the thinking he made last night, he came up with the best answer. Make what he does best. Cook, err- wait that's not right, bake some cake for Reborn. So that's what he's doing.

He's perfectly fine making it. No mess has been made but that's not until someone slammed the door open. He accidentally dropped the spoon he's holding, tripped on it, accidentally grabbed the icing bag and squeezed it, tried to stand up only to slip on the icing, bumped the table, and finally, making the bowl full of flour drop on him. He sighed. Curse his clumsiness. He carefully stood up, not wanting another incident to happen and looked at the person who slammed the door.

That's when he saw Reborn's shocked face. He giggled and scratched the back of his head. "Happy Birthday Reborn! Surprise…?"

Reborn couldn't help it. He tried putting his hand on his mouth but his laugh started overpowering him. "Hahahahahaha!" Though it was unusual for Reborn to act like this, we can't hide the fact. He even started tearing from laughing. And when he's done, he started to speak. "Tsuna, look at yourself! I didn't think that your clumsiness is in a whole new level"

Tsuna puffed his cheeks. Reborn is teasing him again. "Mou, Reborn! Who's the one who suddenly slammed the door open, surprising me!"

"Sorry, now don't be angry anymore" Reborn said as he stifle another laugh.

"Reborn!"

"Fine. I'm sorry." It took a few more seconds before Reborn finally stopped laughing. "Thank you very much." He said with a smile making Tsuna blush. It was the first time he saw Reborn smile genuinely and it's not even a smirk.

"Eh? But I didn't even do anything but make a mess." Tsuna said denying the fact that Reborn had thanked him.

"It's the thought that counts." He slowly walked towards Tsuna and leaned forward. "It's the best I ever had."

Being Tsuna as he is, he blushed really hard that despite the flour on his face, the redness can be seen. "Uhm, Reborn? You're being too close!"

Despite Tsuna's whine, Reborn smirked and wiped the icing on Tsuna's mouth with his finger and licked it. "Hmm.. It's really good. Too bad it's gone to waste." And he pulled back from Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed in relief. "So what are we going to do now? Should I try making another cake."

"No need. Just make breakfast. I'm planning on celebrating tomorrow since the amusement park is closed today."

Tsuna nodded mindlessly. They're going to the amusement park tomorrow and it's his birthday. Even though it's for Reborn, he's very happy. 'I guess this year's birthday is not a sad one.' And so, he put up his best smile, showing that he agreed. "Hai!" He enthusiastically said before he mumbled a 'Thank you'.

Reborn smirked when he heard the quiet thank you from Tsuna and whispered something to himself before grabbing a mop to help Tsuna clean the kitchen. "You really are an idiot. What kind of lover am I if I didn't even know your birthday…"

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**A/N: YAY! An omake for Reborn's Birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY REBORN! (This is the first surprise! The second will be tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure that you already guessed what it is! hehehe XD)**

**Now, don't you think that my drawing is really appropriate for their birthdays?**

**Here's the link (Just remove the asterisks (and a some spaces if there is): ht*tp:/*w*w*w.*deviant*art.*com/*art*/*Vongola-*Ca *ke-39*1918*224  
**

**Anyways, thanks for the new Reviews, follows, and faves! And now i'm looking forward for more! YAY!**

**Ciao! XD**


	9. The Day We Celebrated My Birthday

**Title: My Lover is a Killer**

**Rating: T – M :P**

**Pairing: R27 RebornXTsuna**

**Summary: Well, it all started when I walked alone and he kidnapped me. He hesitated to kill me and unexpected things happen. He called me 'cute'. This starts my adventure with a serial killer as my lover...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**_Omake: The Day We Celebrated My Birthday_**

* * *

When Tsuna woke up, the first thing he did was greeted himself a 'Happy Birthday' before running downstairs where Reborn is already waiting for him. He's really excited, since today is the day they go to the amusement park to celebrate Reborn's birthday yesterday and for him, also his.

"Good Morning, Reborn!" He greeted Reborn with a big smile on his face.

Reborn, who was sipping on his espresso, looked at the newcomer and smiled secretly. He can't help but feel entertained at the brunet's antics. "Morning." He replied acknowledging his presence. "You look really happy and energetic this morning. Did something happen?"

Tsuna smiled and continued on to make some pancakes for their breakfast. "Well, of course I'd be happy. We're going to celebrate your birthday today. What's more, on an amusement park. Though, is it really okay? I mean, there is the two of us so expenses are doubled."

Reborn shrugged and sipped at his cup again. "It's okay. Last year, I celebrated at a five-star restaurant. And based on observation, it's much more expensive than two tickets for entrance at the amusement park, no?" Even though it seems like it's true, he's actually lying. He was really busy with work that time that he didn't even have time for himself.

Fortunately for him, Tsuna bought it despite sensing the lie. So instead, he ignored it and spoke like he was shocked. "Seriously Reborn, just how rich are you?!"

"Hn" Reborn just hummed making Tsuna pout for ignoring the question. "That aside, you do realize that breakfast is already served at the table so you don't need to cook, right?"

Tsuna blinked still absorbing the information. "Eh?" So, to see if what Reborn is saying true, he looked at the table and there really is. "EH?! How?"

"You're not the only one who knows how to cook you know. How do you think I survived before you got here?" Reborn said not really surprised at the brunet's reaction.

"I thought you're just going to restaurants to eat." Tsuna said while imagining how Reborn would look like while he's cooking then giggled. 'Haha! I think it would be cute.'

Reborn rolled his eyes. Tsuna is making fun of him now. "Stop or there will be no breakfast for you." He threatened.

"HIEEEE! Gomenasai! I'll stop now!" Tsuna shrieked and sat down on the table to eat. "So Reborn, what disguise will I get today? Will it be female clothes again?" He asked as he remembered those dreaded memories.

"No. You're going to get normal clothes this time." Reborn answered.

And so, Tsuna did get normal clothes. A hoodie, pants, snickers, and glasses. And as usual, Reborn gave is fedora again but this time to hide his hair. Before they went outside the door, Reborn turned to look at his pet Leon as if to say 'I'm counting on you.' And Leon, on the other hand, just stuck his tongue out saying 'I'll do my best.'

* * *

"I want to ride that next!" Tsuna exclaimed pointing at the merry-go-round. The moment they arrived at the amusement park, Tsuna started dragging Reborn to different rides. They first tried the roller coaster, but he got sick and promised himself not to ride it ever again though Reborn is really happy on this ride because Tsuna is clinging to him like his life is on the line. Then the bumper cars to the teacups. Tsuna never had this so much fun in his life.

"I suggest you rest first Tsuna. There's still a lot of time." Said Reborn.

"Hehe. Sorry. I got really excited. It's been ages since I had been here. Tou-san and Kaa-san is really busy that they have no time to play with me or bring me to amusement parks. I always play by myself. I was always alone.".'Especially on my birthday.' Tsuna explained while the last part was left unspoken. He doesn't want to ruin Reborn's birthday celebration. "Ah, sorry for telling my story like that. I got carried away."

Reborn did he brought out that topic about his stupid father again? Seeing Tsuna already teary-eyed, he decided to change the mood. "Want some ice cream before the next ride?"

Tsuna immediately beamed up after hearing that. "Really?! Of course!"

'This kid is really hyped up in this amusement park. He's getting weirder by the second.' Reborn sighed as he followed Tsuna to the Ice Cream stall.

* * *

"Ice cream for two please." Reborn ordered and the owner gave him the ice cream cones. He took it and paid for it before giving it to Tsuna who is seemingly happy. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Tsuna said before they went to the nearest bench to sit. "So, why did you pick the amusement park?"

"Nothing. Just want to have fun once in a while." Reborn replied.

"Oh…"

It was unexpectedly quiet while they ate their ice cream but a few minutes later, Reborn sensed someone nearby and looked at him. By the look of the stranger's face, he clearly wanted to sit beside Tsuna so Reborn, being stubborn and selfish, glared at the man that is also interpreted as 'He's mine' and placed and arm over Tsuna's shoulder, making him closer to him.

Tsuna, surprised by the action, accidentally dropped his remaining ice cream and yelped. "Hey, What was that for?"

"Nothing. Just to keep them away." Reborn pointed at a certain direction.

Tsuna faced at the direction to where Reborn had pointed and sweatdropped. 'Scary fangirls…'

After a few more rides, they already come up to the it was already dark, this ride is still beautiful the way it is. It is the ride that everyone loves, especially the romantic ones. Their last ride was the Ferris wheel.

Tsuna looked high up wondering how many meters it is. "It's so high. I wonder what I'll see up there?"

Reborn chuckled. "The sooner you stop wondering, the sooner you can see."

It was really quiet inside the ride since Tsuna is really busy sightseeing by the window.

"You won't see anything yet. We're not even on top."

"I know but I want to see everything." Tsuna then smiled at Reborn before continuing what he is doing. "Come on, you can also-"

"Tsuna." Reborn suddenly called.

"Hm?" And before Tsuna knew it, soft lips are already pressed against his. It only lasted seconds but Tsuna felt like it was eternity. He was frozen still after the kiss but still managed to speak. "R-reborn?" His face is already red from the sudden kiss and now he's hugging him.

"Buon compleanno amore Mio." Reborn whispered in Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna doesn't know what it means or what he is feeling right now but all he knew was that it was warm. He smiled and started being comfortable within Reborn's arms."I'm glad I got to meet you, Reborn."

Outside the window, a full view of the moon can be seen together with beautiful fireworks. After they stepped out of the ride, both have smiles on their faces. Fingers are intertwined with each other.

"You stole my first kiss."

"I know."

* * *

When they returned home, Tsuna immediately went to his room, really tired from today that he didn't even change his clothes. He jumped on the bed not noticing Leon beside him. He only noticed when he licked him.

"Leon? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked the Leon suddenly went to his desk. Curious , he followed him and he saw something on it. It was a mini cake with something written on it. After he read it, he broke down in tears. "H-he knew. H-he always knew. Thank you very much!"

Outside the door, Reborn is leaning on it, hearing every single word Tsuna has to say. After that, he smiled and went to his own bedroom.

"_Happy Birthday Tsuna! From The Greatest Hitman in the World, Reborn_ "

* * *

"Today's the birthday of your son, right? Iemitsu." A man said behind Iemitsu who is in front of a birthday cake supposedly for his son.

"Yes." He answered a little shaky.

"Then I wish him a Happy Birthday. Too bad he's not here." The man gave Iemitsu a symphatetic look.

Iemitsu clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "I swear I'm going to find Reborn and take back my son."

The man was about to say something when the door was slammed open. "Decimo-sama! Iemitsu-sama! We've already discovered Reborn's hiding place!"

Both the man and Iemitsu narrowed their eyes then the man ordered. "Then we'll go in a week. Prepare all weapons, men, and all necessary items."

"Yes!"

* * *

**A/N: And the climax officially starts! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! 4-5 chapters left... :( But don't worry! There will be a sequel! YAY! And I hope you don't mind, in the sequel, Reborn's going to have a...oops it's still a secret! teehee! XDD **

**Anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA! YAY! **

**And now, here's some replies to the reviews:**

**To all who greeted Reborn: (Reborn: Hn. Thanks.) *Sweatdropped***

**NyanpireKuro: (Tsuna: Reborn said what?! 0.0) Ahh! Tsuna! it's a secret! Just celebrate your b-day for now! :) Nope he doesn't know...for now.**

**Comedy-Neko-Chan: (Tsuna: Eh? *blush*)**

**And now, Thanks for the new reviews, faves, and follows! I Love you all! XDDD I'm looking forward for more!**

**Ciao!**


	10. The Day He Promised

**Title: My Lover is a Killer**

**Rating: T – M (Mainly M... nah...)**

**Pairing: R27 RebornXTsuna**

**Summary: Well, it all started when I walked alone and he kidnapped me. He hesitated to kill me and unexpected things happen. He called me 'cute'. This starts my adventure with a serial killer as my lover...**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn?**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: The Day He Promised_**

* * *

Decimo and Iemitsu hurriedly ran down to the meeting room and called all of the Vongola's core members when they heard the news. Only after a few minutes when all have assembled.

"You may have already heard the news but Reborn's whereabout is already discovered and probably, Iemitsu's son is also there" Decimo started with his so called 'boss mode'.

Some gasped at it, some snorted, some smirked, and some cheered. Different emotions are displayed inside the room. The mere fact that Reborn is the topic made them like this.

"Tch. Finally, it's already time that 'you' clear up all those stupid misunderstanding." A certain red-head snorted.

"Don't you mean 'we'? It's Vongola's fault anyway that this happened. All of the arcobaleno except him is missing." Decimo calmly said.

Iemitsu began to punch the wall beside him. "It's not Vongola's fault! He kidnapped my son just like before!." He shouted.

"Iemitsu calm down. I promise, we will get Tsunayoshi back. For now, don't lose your cool." Decimo patted Iemitsu's shoulder and continued the topic. "So, anyone here knows how it happened?"

A silver-haired teen raised his hand. "I was the one who did it." And told them how he had met Tsuna, how Tsuna saved him from an enemy, how Reborn reacted, and how he gave the tracking device to him. "We were able to track them until they reached his home apparently. But the signal was gone after."

Decimo slowly stood up from his seat with his bangs covering his eyes. "Thank you Hayato. You already knew the plans, right? We'll go in a week. Meeting adjourned." He said before he went out of the room.

He is really shocked when he heard how they have discovered Reborn. What could have happened to him to let his guard down? Maybe because of Tsunayoshi? It's already been 8 years since Reborn opposed Vongola. 8 years of going all around the world to search for him. Who would've thought he would be caught in the same place where it all began.

* * *

_"Tsuna-fish! Nana dear! I'm home together with my Boss and his son!" Iemitsu chirped happily as he entered his humble home. _

_"Papa!" Shouted the 4-year old Tsuna as he ran towards his father while Nana went to peek from the kitchen._

_"Welcome home dear!" She then greeted her visitors with her beautiful smile. "Thank you for taking care of my husband. Please make yourselves at home."_

_"Ah, it's okay. Then, sorry for intruding." Iemitsu's boss said._

_Nana smiled at the boss. "Please wait in the living room until I make some snacks." And went to the kitchen to prepare some._

_Little Tsuna on the other hand is behind his father's legs, scared of the unfamiliar faces around him. Iemitsu noticed this, of course, so he tried to reassure him. "Tsuna, don't be afraid. This here is my boss. He is very kind and has taken care of papa for a very long time and this is his son. Now, say hi to them. They won't bite."_

_Little Tsuna hesitantly removed his arms around his father's leg and nervously said 'Hi' to the guests. Iemitsu's boss patted his head and smiled. "Hello to you too. Tsunayoshi, right?"_

_Tsuna nodded and bowed. "N-nice to meet you, e-eto.."_

_"Timoteo."_

_"N-nice to meet you, Timoteo-san."_

_Timoteo smiled again. "Haha,such a good kid. Nice to meet you, too."_

_Tsuna then moved to the other guest. He looked at him, first before he greeted. The person in front of him is a 12 year-old boy with a gentle smile on his face. Tsuna slightly blushed at that. "H-hello, m-my name i-is T-tsunayoshi. N-nice to m-meet you." He stuttered._

_The boy kneeled in front of Tsuna to match his height and held his hand. "Hello Tsunayoshi! My name is-"_

Ding dong.

_"I'll get it! Wait a second!" Nana said from the kitchen. After a few minutes, Nana called Iemitsu. "Dear, someone is searching for you. He said his name is Reborn._

_Iemitsu narrowed his eyes and looked at Timoteo. Timoteo understood this and approached the kids. "I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun but we have to go now. We'll visit again next time, okay?"_

_Tsuna nodded and let go of the boy's hand."Bye bye." He followed them to the door and there, he saw a teen. A teen, probably 17, wearing all black. He stared at him until the teen left together with his father and their visitors. He slowly waved his hand not wanting them to leave. A moment later,"Kaa-san? Can I play outside?"_

_"Okay Tsu-kun! But don't go too far!"_

_"Hai!"_

* * *

_Before Tsuna knew it, he's already surrounded by men. Tears are already falling from his eyes. 'Help me.' He's screaming in his mind. 'I want to come back home'. He's already intimidated by the men. He's powerless. He's just a child but his prayers have been heard. Someone carried him away from them, protecting him from the enemies. It was a girl with a mark under her eye. _

_"Are you okay?" She asked and Tsuna nodded. He didn't know who this girl is but he is very thankful. Then in front of them, he saw the same teen that he saw in his house. "Reborn! Take this child away! He's just an innocent boy! I'll hold them off for you!" She said before giving Tsuna to the said teen._

_The teen was about to refuse but when he saw her eyes, he gave up. "Fine, but don't you dare die."_

_The girl snorted. "Who do you think I am? Now go!"_

_He ran with Tsuna in his arms, finding a way to make this child safe. Tsuna was clinging to him like his life is on the line. Tsuna watched as he shoot those who get in his way. A moment later, he heard another shot but it was not from him. The teen stopped running and put Tsuna didn't know what happened but when he saw the teen's arms, there was blood._

"REBORN!" Tsuna woke up from the dream, more like a memory, shouting Reborn's name. He was panting very hard and cold sweat is already running down from his head. There are already tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He looked around. He was in his temporary room but there is no one around. He is all alone. He curled up wanting to be small as possible. His clothes are already drenched in sweat. He cried until he heard some footsteps coming from outside.

"Oi, Tsuna! Are you okay?" Asked the worried Reborn. He was just downstairs enjoying his cup of espresso when he heard Tsuna shout. He then went beside Tsuna and held his hand. "Tell me. What happened?"

Tsuna looked at Reborn and suddenly hugged him. He cried on his shoulders for a few minutes until Reborn hugged back, recovered from the shock. "Please stop crying. I won't know what happened that way."

"I-i woke up f-from a memory. A m-memory from e-eight years ago." Tsuna sobbed and Reborn already narrowed his eyes. That event happened 8 years ago, right?. "E-eight years ago, you and Luce-san saved me from those men."

Reborn slightly widened his eyes. 'So that was him. No wonder Iemitsu is really hysterical that time saying that I kidnapped his son.' He ruffled his hair and sighed. It was just one and it wasn't the reason why he really despises Vongola. There was more than that. He then rubbed Tsuna's back to calm him down. "Don't cry now. It's in the past."

Tsuna pulled from Reborn and looked at him. His eyes are already red from crying. "But, Reborn was hurt because of me. Because of me, you were bleeding." He then continued crying.

Reborn sighed again. 'Is it me or is Tsuna being childish?' He then stood up from his sit and rolled up his sleeves. "I am not bleeding. I told you, it's already in the past. Please stop crying. Now, please wait. I'll go get you some water." He was about to leave when Tsuna stopped him and grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't leave me." Tsuna begged. Reborn sat again and leaned. He cupped Tsuna's face and then pressed his lips on him. "R-reborn!"

"I promise I would never leave you. I will always protect you as many times as necessary. I hate seeing you cry. Please… I love you." Reborn kissed Tsuna again but this time, passionately. He then pushed Tsuna on the bed and began working on his clothes.

"You have changed me. All the time you were around, I didn't kill anybody. You are my happiness. I will always love you…"

Tsuna smiled and let a tear flow from his eyes. "I'm glad you felt that way. I love you too, Reborn."

* * *

_'That night was very tiring for the both of us but I never would have imagined that, that was the last time I will ever see him again…'_

"Reborn, you liar!" When Tsuna woke up, he was still in the same room but he felt that something is missing. He searched all over the place but Reborn is nowhere to be found. His tears already tainted the floor. He slowly let himself fall and sobbed. "You liar, you promised that you'll never leave me. Is it all but an empty promise? I hate you, Reborn!"

'_I'm sorry, Tsuna…'_

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I'm back! Sorry for the late update! I was really busy last week... But now, I have a one week vacation! Bwhahahaha! So, How was the chapter? Is it good? Is it okay? Is it bad? Hehehehe... Sorry if I didn't put the whole lemon thing! I just can't write it! My fingers stopped and told me not to and just continue on... So please just use your YAOI IMAGINATION for that! I guess I'm not really suited for this kind of thing... *sigh* **

**It is already close to the end... and I'm already crying at this chapter.. hahahaha! I really really swear that i'll make you cry at the end! Bwahahahaha! Oh, And I'm not gonna reveal Decimo anytime soon but some probably already have guessed it... I have already given clues... :) So, what happened to Luce? It's still a secret! This mystery will be on the sequel! Yay!**

**Next chapter: Tsuna's life without reborn.. oh, so sad!**

**Anyways, thanks for the new reviews, follows, and faves! I'm now looking forward for more! XDDD**

**Ciao!**


	11. The Day I Am All Alone

**Title: My Lover is a Killer**

**Rating: T – M ^_^**

**Pairing: R27 RebornXTsuna**

**Summary: Well, it all started when I walked alone and he kidnapped me. He hesitated to kill me and unexpected things happen. He called me 'cute'. This starts my adventure with a serial killer as my lover...**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: The Day I Am All Alone_**

* * *

_"I promise I would never leave you..."_

_Those words that he said to me..._

_"I will always protect you as many times as necessary..."_

_That I still remember as clear as day..._

_"I will always love you..."_

_Were all__** meaningless...**_

_Ring!_

"Hieee! I'm up! I'm up! Please don't kill me, Re-" Tsuna quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he almost said. He looked around the room hoping that it was his temporary room. Hoping he would smell some espresso. Hoping 'he' would be beside him. Hoping it was all dream...

But it was not.

He is in his old room. He could smell his mother's cooking. He is all alone and 'he' is nowhere to be found. Most of all, it was all real. He shadowed his eyes and tears are already falling. He doesn't want to remember that dreadful memory. Not now...

He wiped his tears and went to his desk. There stood the most precious item that he secretly took. Reborn's fedora. He picked it up and held it dearly hoping that he would come back for him. It was the only item he had from Reborn. He didn't know why but it looks like Reborn had purposely left it for him to give him hope. But even all this, he still can't forgive him. He left him there without even saying anything. After a minute, he then put the fedora in his school bag.

It's already been a week since that incident and his mom is already pursuing him to go to school. As much as he doesn't want to, as much as he doesn't want to disappoint his mom.

He went and prepare himself. He took a bath and wore his school uniform. He looked at the mirror and smiled a bit but frowned after. It's been ages since he wore one that he didn't even know if it still fits him but wearing a school uniform means that his life will be normal again. He sighed and decided to go down.

He slowly took a step to avoid falling down the stairs. Yes, he lost a lover but that doesn't mean that he also lost his clumsiness. He took another step and he slipped. "I-ittai!" He caressed his head to decrease the pain. 'I guess my clumsiness will never disappear… Ah, way to ruin the mood.' He quickly stood up and went to the kitchen like nothing had happened for him not to worry his mother.

"Good morning kaa-san." Tsuna greeted with a somewhat fake smile. Who wouldn't after what he'd been through. "What are you making?" He then asked with curiosity. Well, for him, it's weird not to make breakfast when you make it everyday.

"Ah good morning Tsu-kun! I'm making some omelets today." Nana replied back as she continued cooking breakfast.

Tsuna looked at her, feeling guilty for what his mother had been through. He didn't really remember what happened then but he knew his mother was crying non-stop even before he got home. He was just relieved now that she's already smiling again but there's still traces of crying.

He smiled sadly and went to take a seat on the table. His share of food has been already there so he already started digging up. "Itadakimasu." He said softly.

"Tuna-fish!" Someone called but Tsuna didn't stop eating his food. He knew this voice fully well. It was his father.

"Good morning, tou-san." He greeted but with a hint of hatred.

His father then started sulking in the corner saying nonsensical things like 'his tuna-fish is being cold to him.' or 'his tuna-fish hates him.' Tsuna had the urge to roll his eyes but refrained to thinking that it was impolite. It was rather annoying to see his father acting that way. Now that you think about it, his father is responsible for how he got home. How he got separated with Reborn, though indirectly.

* * *

_"Reborn, you liar!" When Tsuna woke up, he was still in the same room but he felt that something is missing. He searched all over the place but Reborn is nowhere to be found. His tears already tainted the floor. He slowly let himself fall and sobbed. "You liar, you promised that you'll never leave me. Is it all but an empty promise? I hate you, Reborn!"_

_Despite saying these things, he still trusts Reborn. He still believed in him that he was going to come back for him. He went and investigated the house further for some clues. On the verge of giving up, he went to the front door. That's where he saw Reborn's fedora lying on the floor. _

_He went to pick it up and a piece of paper fell down. Curious, he tried to read it but it only caused him to cry. He never once let go of his fedora. Considering it as a fragile object. He didn't really know how much time have passed since then. All he knew was that someone slammed the door open, called him, and hugged him before he knew he was already home…_

* * *

Tsuna has already finished eating breakfast and is now ready to go to school. He picked up his bag and said his goodbye. "Itekimasu!."

"Itterasshai Tsu-kun!. Be careful, I heard there's a new killer targeting teenage boys like you. And I also heard that it's mostly from Namimori Middle." Nana shouted from the kitchen.

Tsuna tensed but relaxed again after. "I will, kaa-san." And he's off but before he took another step, he looked first at the sky and said "Killer, huh?."

* * *

The walk to the school was pretty normal. Well, except for some stares and gasps and some murmurs.

"Hey, is that really Dame-Tsuna?"

"Woah, I can't believe he actually survived that."

"It's a miracle he's still alive. I heard the killer was really terrifying and scary."

Tsuna clenched his fist not wanting to hear another word from them. They are all just spreading some false rumors. He wanted to go back now but he doesn't want to be a coward running away from reality. Tsuna continued to walk until he was already in the classroom but what he didn't know that there was a certain prefect skylark observing him.

"Ah! Sawada-kun!" Tsuna was startled. He didn't really expect somebody to call him. He looked at the person. It was Kyoko, his former-crush.

"H-hello, Kyoko-chan." Even after what happened, he still can't hide a blush when speaking to Kyoko. She's still a charming girl, after all.

"Are you alright now? I hope you didn't catch a trauma." Kyoko asked while there's already a tear forming in her eyes.

Tsuna smiled reassuringly. He didn't want to worry Kyoko-chan. "I'm okay so don't worry. Now come on, let's go inside the classroom."

Kyoko wiped her tears. "Hai."

* * *

"AHHHH! P-please don't kill me. I'm innocent!" Someone begged for mercy. He didn't know how he got here or why the new killer had tried to kill him.

"Innocent? Don't make me laugh." The new killer snorted and gazed his orange eyes at his victim.

"P-please! Kami-sama! Just when the last killer had been finally caught." The victim cried in horror that he didn't even realized that the new killer was stunned by what he said.

"C-caught, you say?" The new killer asked nervously.

Just when his victim was about to answer, another figure had entered the scene. "I didn't know you had it in you, herbivore. Good job, for disguising but for disrupting the peace in Namimori, I'll bite you to death."

* * *

_"I'm sorry Tsuna. Please forgive me. I love you and I always will…"_

* * *

**A/n: I'm back! hehehe! So here it is, Tsuna's life without Reborn! But who is the new killer, I wonder? Nah, It's already pretty obvious, right? What happened to Reborn? I don't know! Hehe just kidding. He's here together with me. Right, Reborn?**

***Dark aura surrounding the room* Reborn?**

**Reborn: Tch.**

**He's in a pretty bad mood... (After reading your reviews, teehee) hehehe! XDD Well, anyways, 1-2 more chapter/s left plus the epilogue! I can't believe this fic is going to end! NOOOOO! :'(**

**Oh yeah! For PhantomsWorkshop: Lambo? hehe really? Now that you've said it, i'm now also reading my own author's note with Lambo's voice... Hahaha! Let's put this to make it perfect..: **

**~Kimi wa dare da? Boku wa Lambo! Boku wa dare da? Kimi wa Lambo! Lambo, Lambo! Daisu na kowashi no Bomberhead! (I don't know if I'm right.. -_- hehehe)**

**So, thank you for all the new reviews, follows, and faves! Hoping for more! XDDD**

**Ciao!**


	12. The Day I Lost Him Once Again

**Title: My Lover is a Killer**

**Rating: T – M TT_TT**

**Pairing: R27 RebornXTsuna**

**Summary: Well, it all started when I walked alone and he kidnapped me. He hesitated to kill me and unexpected things happen. He called me 'cute'. This starts my adventure with a serial killer as my lover...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I really do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn..**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: The Day I Lost Him Once Again_**

* * *

Reborn ran as fast as he can after Decimo had let him free. He remembered what Decimo had said to him to have him ran like this. Now he really regrets what he had done. Betraying Tsuna.

* * *

_"Ciao Reborn. You look well." Decimo greeted as he entered Reborn cell._

_"Just get to the point to why you're here." Reborn growled without even facing him._

_Decimo sighed. Reborn is still Reborn. "Stubborn as always. Now I really can't believe you did that. I was really surprise when you came to us."_

_Reborn snorted. "Tch. I did that because i'm already tired of you chasing me."_

_Decimo chuckled and Reborn glared."Don't lie. It's all because for the the sake of that kid, right? Sawada Tsunayoshi." _

_Reborn didn't utter a word and Decimo continued. "I am right. I understand. After all, he's important to me, too. But you know, he's going to __**die**__."_

_Reborn widen his a bit but narrowed later. "What did you say?" He seethed._

_"Well, there's this new killer and when he disrupts the peace in town, someone is going to bite him to death..."_

* * *

Reborn shook his head. It's only one week and he can't believe Tsuna would do that. He ran as fast as he can hoping he won't be too late. He's not gonna let that happen. He's not gonna let him die. He promised that he will protect him no matter what.

* * *

After Tsuna heard the news about Reborn, he was stunned. He can't believe he was caught. Then he remembered the time when he found out that Reborn destroyed that ring Gokudera gave him, he said that it was not important. How could he have not realized back then? Reborn already knew that it was gonna happen, so why?.

He was in these trail of thoughts that he didn't even realize that someone had entered the scene. He only knew when he these words.

"...I will bite you to death, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari declared as he slash Tsuna with his tonfa.

Tsuna's eyes reverted back to his usual caramel brown and cringed in fear after he barely dodged the demon prefect's tonfa. He was lost in a moment when he heard about Reborn. "H-h-hibari-san!."

Hibari attacked again, this time hitting Tsuna in the face. "Don't act like a herbivore. Where's the carnivore who severely injured almost 50 for the past week?"

Tsuna shadowed his eyes. He can't deny the fact that he really did that. After he came back home and saw all those who had their freedom to love someone, he felt envious causing him to do that. "Then, can I ask you a question, Hibari-san?"

Hibari stared for a moment and leaned againts the wall with arms crossed before answering. He knew attacking Tsuna in a state like this won't entertain him. "Hn."

"Are you with the Vongola?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes and said. "Don't group me with those bunch of herbivores."

After he said that an unknown chuckled behind them causing Hibari to be on guard. "Now we're all herbivores? Last time you said I was a carnivore or rather an omnivore."

Hibari glared but then he acknowledged the newcomer. "Hn."

On the other hand, Tsuna stared as if he's getting something. Blond and spiky hair like his, orange eyes, gentle smile, he knew these characteristics. There can be only one and he was from 8 years ago. "Giotto-san!"

Decimo, now known as Giotto, looked at Tsuna and smiled. "Long time no see, Tsunayoshi-kun. Did you have fun this week?"

Tsuna immediately looked away. "No. You're going to kill me now, right?."

"That's what the Vongola do. Let me ask first. How did you know?" Giotto asked, curious as to why Tsuna knew about Vongola.

"I asked him." Tsuna replied. "Giotto-san, before you kill me, can I see Reborn one last time?"

"There's no need." Giotto smiled. "After all, he's already here."

Tsuna looked confused. How could that happen? Then he looked at his right and widen his eyes. There he saw Reborn drenched in sweat and panting.

"Tsuna!" Reborn called.

"R-reborn?" Tears are already falling from Tsuna's eyes. He still can't believe Reborn is there. He ran towards him, hugged him tightly, and cried with his heart's content. "Reborn, you idiot. Why did you do that? I was really worried."

Reborn looked at him and ruffled his hair. "Come on. Don't cry." He looked at Giotto in the eyes for a moment then whispered something to Tsuna. "Tsuna, will you forgive me?"

* * *

_"Let me out." Reborn demanded after hearing Giotto's story._

_"He's both important to us. What will you do after you see him?" Giotto asked._

_"I will do what I'm supposed to do."_

* * *

Tsuna looked at Reborn. "I will-"

_Bang!_

"R-reborn?" Tsuna asked after he saw a tear fell from Reborn shadowed eyes. Then he looked down. Blood. There's blood all over.

"I'm really sorry Tsuna. I love you. I love you so much." Reborn said a little shaky.

Tsuna smiled softly and kissed Reborn. "I-it's a-al...right. I-i...forgive...y-you." He tried to speak with his remaining strength. "I-i...l-love-" Before darkness has consumed him and his body fell in Reborn's arms.

* * *

_"Kill him? But Reborn!" Giotto questioned._

_"I'd rather kill him than let your filthy hands do it." Reborn answered._

_Giotto sighed. There's no way Reborn would change his mind. "Do as you wish."_

* * *

At the exact moment, Iemitsu and the others including Giotto's guardians came running to the scene. They all fell silent when they saw Tsuna's body in Reborn's arm. All except one.

"REBORN! YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?!" Iemitsu yelled full of rage. He's already readying his guns.

"Iemitsu, stop!" Giotto tried to stop him but Iemitsu also threatened him with the gun.

"Don't stop me Giotto. It's my son he's carrying. He killed my son! How can I stay quiet?! Reborn deserves to die!"

Despite Iemitsu's words, Reborn didn't mind. All he wants to do is stay in Tsuna's side as he held them dearly.

_Bang! Bang!_

* * *

_"Life is really full of unexpected things. We can change our future but we cannot change our fate. Our destiny."_

* * *

One month later, a certain brunet has woken up from a coma. He looked around. The room is pure white. Annoying beeping sounds, tubes, and IV drips are surrounding him. He tried to sit up from the white bed and the only words came from his mouth are...

"Who am I?"

* * *

**A/n:... TT_TT I'm crying... I'm literally crying... I can't believe what happened even though I wrote it... DX NOOOO! TSUNA! REBORN! WHY! For the first time, my author's note is gloomy... There's only the epilogue left... :( This fic is going to end... Of course there's a sequel but... *sigh***

**So Decimo is Giotto! hehe let's lighten up bit! Nobody guessed that! hehehe! I know all your questions now will be: What happened to Reborn? Can't say. Did he die or not? Wait for the epilogue.. :))**

**And I know your reactions would be like: DAMN YOU IEMITSU! hehehe that's my reaction really. hahaha**

**Anyways, thanks for the new reviews, faves, and follows! And because this still has an epilogue, I am still hoping for more!**

**Ciao! TT_TT I'm still crying..**


	13. The Day I Will Never Forget

**Title: My Lover is a Killer**

**Rating: T – M TT_TT**

**Pairing: R27 RebornXTsuna**

**Summary: Well, it all started when I walked alone and he kidnapped me. He hesitated to kill me and unexpected things happen. He called me 'cute'. This starts my adventure with a serial killer as my lover...**

**Disclaimer: I really wished I did own it... :)**

**A/n: Hmmm.. the last chapter *sigh*. Don't be confused as to why I'm putting my author's note here.. I just don't want to put it at the end. Hehehe.. I told I was going to make you cry. And before I start, i just want to say, Oh come on, Don't be mad at me! As if I would really end it that way. Geez... Don't be impatient... **

**Also because others are still confused to the story, below I wrote a brief summary for each chapters in the form of entries. Tsuna's entries to be exact. The epilogue itself is really really short (Because I really ran out of ideas so I guess it will be a crap. What do you know? A crappy ending! hahaha). Anyways, you can skip it of course. But make sure you read all the hidden entries for you to understand better!**

**And now, Thank you for all your support. Thank you for the reviews, the follows, and the faves! I'm really glad I got hundreds before I end this. It's really an accomplishment. For now, wait for the sequel! I'll give one spoiler: Love Rival.. :)**

**And for a reply: TheOneWhoHopeForTheBest: Thank you for your constructive criticism. I'm really glad you took the time and made it. To tell you the truth, I ran out of ideas I guess you would call it a semi Writer's block.. hehe..Also, to be honest, I am always making my stories at midnight because that's the only time I got. Then again, thank you.. Please read vongola entry # 5 for your questions**

* * *

_**A Special Diary to Understand It Better**_

* * *

Entry # 1

I heard there's a new kiler roaming around town. Normally, people would have already been scared to death, but me? I was relaxed. It's all because of my name. Then, one day when I went to buy some groceries, I wandered away causing me to be kidnapped. And that's where _I saw him._

* * *

Entry # 2

I woke up from a strange dream and realized that I was in an unfamiliar room. I looked around and learned that it was the killer's house. I fainted from the shock. When I woke up again, I saw him beside me and threatened me that when I won't behave, he'll kill me. He asked me some personal questions that I answered truthfully. That really saved my life. After that, I asked his name. That's the first time _I heard it_. Reborn.

* * *

Entry # 3

Midnight stroke and I can't sleep because of the fact that I already fainted twice. I realized that I still haven't eaten anything. I was very hungry. I tried to get out but Reborn suddenly showed up. When he notice that my stomach is grumbled, he finally let me out of the room on one condition. I agreed and went to the kitchen (in which I was lost on the way.). After cooking and eating some pasta, he suddenly licked an invisible rice in my mouth. I fainted of course, but before I did, I heard him _call me cute_.

* * *

Entry # 4

I woke up again but this time from a warm feeling. I snuggled closer to the warmth, buut realizing it was Reborn, I almost shrieked and tried my best to stop it. I tried to get away, but he won't let me. _He was teasing me_. Right after this, I went straight to cooking. We're eating in silence and that's when he declared that we should go shopping.

* * *

Entry # 5

It's time for us to go shopping and I knew it was impossible for me to go out because of the kidnapping incident but Reborn said that disguising is perfect for this. I was expecting some normal clothes and I didn't really expect to have some girl's clothes. There's no way I'm crossdressing. But Reborn forced me. _That's the first time I wore something like that. _Deciding that's it's not enough to cover me, Reborn gave me his fedora and went out. It was really scary outside. Especially the fangirls.

* * *

Entry # 6

After shopping, _we went to that café._ Arcobaleno café to be exact. There, I met Yuni, the granddaughter of the café owner, Luce. Apparantly, from Reborn's actions, I knew something had happened. After that, Reborn showed me a picture of all his what you call aquaintances. They are all dangerous from the look of it. From scientist to shaman. Oh, and I also met Yuni's mother, Aria.

* * *

Entry # 7

After saying our goodbyes to Yuni and Ari, we went to the park to kill some time. We sat on a nearby bench and Reborn excused himself to buy us some drinks. While he was gone, I suddenly heard an explosion. Curious, I went to look for it and _saw them_ in what looks like a fight . I protected the silver haired teen who was in danger and ended up getting injured and Reborn taking care of the rest. The teen, Gokudera Hayato, gave a silver ring to thank me for protecting him. After this, I got scolded by Reborn for almost risking my life but it still ened well. He even carried me back home.

* * *

Vongola Entry # 1

One of Gokudera's friends, Yamamoto Takeshi, came to the scene after Tsuna and Reborn left. He asked if it's really okay to give the ring, which in reality is a tracking device, to the two. Gokudera called him an idiot but nonetheless revealed that it was their enemy, Reborn, and his victim, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Hidden Entry # 1: Sawada Tsunayoshi

When I found out that Reborn destroyed the ring Gokudera gave me, I got angry and asked why he did that. He said tht it was not really important and must be destroyed no matter what. I ignored him for almost a day. Tired from my childish actions, Reborn talked to me and apologized. Being stubborn, I still ignored him but was interrupted when he kissed me on the cheek and said that he'll buy everything I want just to keep me from crying. It was also the time when I asked him about Vongola.

* * *

Entry # 8

October 12. It was two days before my birthday but I'm not really that excited because of my past but this time, I had a feeling that it would be special. Speaking of birthdays, I asked Reborn his. He said that it was tomorrow and that there will be consequences if I don't give him something. So, I came up with a plan. I'll bake a cake for him but it all failed because of my clumsiness. It didn't matter to Reborn though. He said he would just _celebrate his birthday_ tomorrow in the amusement park. But then I realized that it was also my birthday.

* * *

Entry # 9

It's already October 14 and I was a little excited. I came down ready to cook but it turns out that Reborn had already cooked breakfast. Then the time to go came. I was expecting to have another girl's clothes for disguise but got a normal one instead. In the amusement park, we really had fun. We rode rides from teacups to the merry-go-round. The last ride was the ferris wheel, the most romantic ride especially at night. I was watching from the window sice the start of the ride but when we got to the top, Reborn just had to steal my first kiss. When we got home, another surprised had happened. A birthday cake was sitting on top of my desk with the writings: "Happy Birthday Tsuna! From the Greatest Hitman Reborn." That' how _I celebrated my birthday. _

* * *

Vongola Entry # 2

Decimo watched as Iemitsu lit the candle on the birthday cake which was supposedly for Tsuna. Decimo also silently greeted the birthday celebrant and reassured Iemitsu saying that they would get Tsuna back. Just their luck, one of the subordinates slammed the door open with the news about Reborn's whereabouts being discovered.

* * *

Vongola Entry # 3

Decimo hurried to the meeting room after receiving the news and called all of Vongola's core members. Their topic was just all about Reborn and that the plan will be excuted a week from now. After the meeting, Decimo recalled a memory where he had visited Tsuna's house 8 years ago.

* * *

Entry # 10

I woke up from a memory 8 years ago when I was saved by Reborn and Luce. I was trembling in fear just for the fact that Reborn got hurt because of me. I shouted his name after I woke up and he came running from the kitchen. He asked me what's wrong and reassured me to the point that we did that. And then _he promised me_ that he would never leave and protect me for all times. He even said he loved me. But then, I still can't believe that, that was the last time we would be together.

* * *

Entry # 10.5

8 years ago, my father came back home together with Timoteo-san and his son, Giotto-san. We were having fun that day until a teen in black came knocking on the door asking for them. I bid them farewell but curiousity still entered me. I followed them but before I knew it, I was already surrounded my some unknown enemies. I was just saved by a girl named Luce, and the teen back then, Reborn. Reborn did all what he can to the point where he was shot because of me. It was really traumatizing.

* * *

Hidden Entry # 2: Reborn

I knew Vongola is already on the move because of our encounter with that silver-haired teen. I knew what he gave was a tracking device to finally capture me. I sighed knowing that it would be best to just surrender than have an all out attack to my hideout. Considering the fact that Tsuna is there, I can't let him be injured. So without him knowing, I already went to see Decimo and gave up. It was really not my intention but it was all for his sake.

* * *

Entry # 11

_I was really all alone_. I still can't believe Reborn left me with just his hat and his last message. Despite that, I can't put myself to hate him. I really loved him. It's already been a week and my mother said that I should go to school about now. There's already a lot of lessons that I missed. It was really nostalgic just to smell my mother's cooking. I'm glad that she can smile now. I heard she was crying all day long while I was away. And my father? He's still an idiot. Then I went to school and heard some false rumors but I just told myself to ignore it. And then, when I arrived at the classroom, I met my former crush, Sasagawa Kyoko who is still as charming as ever.

* * *

Vongola Entry # 4

After Reborn had surrendered which was really surprising for all of the Vongola, Iemitsu immediately went to Reborn's place to pick up his son. He was expecting that Tsuna would be happy to see him but instead, he found Tsuna crying on the floor.

* * *

Hidden Entry # 3: Sawada Tsunayoshi

After Tou-san picked me up from Reborn's place, mix emotions have built inside. I really don't know if I should be disappointed or happy or angry or sad but one thing I'm certain of, I was jealous. Jealous of the freedom other people has to love someone. That's when I came up with the idea off becoming a new killer. Just a little bit revenge. I became the news of the town for severely injuring almost at 50 and even saying that my eyes are orange. I was perfectly doing fine until I heard about Reborn being caught and Hibari-san entering the scene.

* * *

Vongola Entry # 5

Decimo had decided to pay a visit on Reborn's cell. It was not really supposed a cell but they still can't trust Reborn. Reborn ignored Decimo and decided to be stubborn. Decimo then became serious and talked about how Tsuna's going to die. Reborn narrowed his eyes demanding to let him free this instace. Decimo asked what he will do if he met Tsuna. He answered that he will do what he was supposed to do from the very beginning, to kill him but this time with a different reason. Kill him rather than letting Vongola do it. Decimo sighed, he cannot deny that someday they would probably kill Tsuna because of what he did. Though it will not be approved by him or Iemitsu, but knowing his other guardians and their relatives they would probably not let him pass. Then he decided to let Reborn go.

* * *

Entry # 12

After being discovered, Hibari-san always attacked me. I barely dodged the first but get hit on the second. I was not really strong especially when Reborn's involved. After calming for a moment, I asked Hibarisan a question about Vongola but didn't really answered me properly. But then a new figure appeared. It was Giotto-san. The one who visited us back then. I already knew I was going to get killed because of my actions and the fact that they are the Vongola but I still asked if I could see Reborn one last time but he said it was unnecessary. That's when I saw Reborn again. I cried just from seeing him and even hugged him, not letting go. But what I really didn't expect was the fact that he suddenly asked for an apology and shot me. I was really confused but still, I put up my best smile and kissed him. Darkness is consuming me fast and I want to say my last words, that I love him. I really didn't know what happened next but I was sure I heard two gunshots. Reborn, just when we are reunited, _I lost him once gain._

* * *

Entry # 12.5

After one month being in a comatose, I finally woke up. Annoying beeping sounds are surrounding me. But then I realized, I knew nothing even my own name…

* * *

**_Epilogue: The Day I Will Never Forget_**

* * *

Tsuna is already outside the hospital wandering around to stretch his muscles. It was really hard for him to just lay down in bed doing nothing. Even though it is required, it was also not healthy for. There's only one day left for him to be discharged. About now, he already knew his name and some basic information he needed. Other than those, there's nothing. He really had an amnesia.

He turned to the corner where the garden is supposed to be. In his hand, a fedora that he found inside his bag can be seen. He didn't really know why but he felt that it was important. Just another step, he arrived at a nearby bench. Usually in this place, there's just him and the nature surrounding him. It is really peaceful and quiet. But today, he was surprise to see a man sitting on his spot. A man in black.

He stared at him for a moment and tilted his head. 'Something's missing' he thought. Then he looked at the fedora and smiled. He walked up to the man and asked. "Excuse me but, is this yours?"

The man looked at him and smiled. "Hn. I've been looking for this. Thanks." and he grabbed the item.

Tsuna smiled for what he did and sat beside the man. "It's really peaceful here, don't you think? But it will still be better if I remember all my memories."

The man looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You have an amnesia?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes-" Just when he was about to say something, the man hugged him tightly. "W-what?"

"Even if you don't remember me, I will still keep my promise. I told you that I would never leave you, right?."

A scent of espresso lingered Tsuna's nose. He didn't really know but a tear fell down from his eyes. It was a complete stranger but he doesn't want him to let go.

"I love you Tsuna…"

Tsuna widen his eyes for a bit after he heard that but then smiled after.

_'I remember now. How could I have forgotten it? I am really an idiot. My Lover was a killer. My lover is named,…'_

"I love you too, Reborn."

**_-The End-_**

* * *

"Hmmmm…. A happy ending? That's not right.. It is only just the beginning. Guess I have to start working." A man grinned behind the screen as he popped a piece of marshmallow in his mouth.

* * *

**Mysteries unsolved:**

***About what happened to the Arcobaleno.**

***What happened between them and Vongola**

***The man at the ending.. (It's obviously a certain someone)**

***How Reborn survived**

**See you all again!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
